Shuffled Fairy Tail
by Sederance
Summary: We know the story that Mashima Hiro wrote. Of Natsu, Lucy, Happy. In this AU where everything is the same yet everyone is switched around. Motives are the same yet their place in the story is different. It is now the story of Carla, Warren and Sagittarius. Who will be their allies, who of those we know will be their enemies? (Pulled from a hat random)
1. Aria Bard at Hargeon

In a magic shop in Hargeon a girl with cat ears was looking at the various magic items in the shop. The shopkeeper of the was haggling with the girl as they browsed the wares.

"So there aren't that many objects you're selling... and I was hoping for some quality items." the girl sighed and the Shopkeeper took a book into his hands.

"Even if we don't sell that many items, we still have some of the most top quality goods from around, take this color magic for example. Its very popular with people nowadays especially the ladies." the shopkeeper danced around showcasing the book and the person with cat ears just scoffed.

"Oh, don't waste my time. I have Transformation magic, what good will changing the colors of my clothes do when I can just change myself. "

"Fine get out, you're not welcomed into my shop with that attitude of yours" the shopkeeper growled and the girl was thrown out the shop.

Standing up and moved her hands to brush off the dust and dirt. the girl huffed and she stomped her foot on the ground. "That shopkeeper is going to lose customers with an attitude like that" the pouted.

This particular girl in question was a mage known as Carla. She is an Exceed or a race of cats that can talk and fly. Currently she was transformed using her Transformation magic to look human, but she still retained her cat ears and tail.

"Cheering? Honestly what is going on around here?" Carla pondered as the sound of such noise was permeating throughout the surroundings. Following the noise to its source she managed to catch snippets of conversations that the people were yelling.

"A famous wizard known as Aria Bard has decided to visit the town." a person said and Carla went toward the source, skeptical since she couldn't recall any famous wizard named Aria Bard.

Upon entering the encirclement Carla felt her heart and mind captivated by the man before her. The glasses with only a single frame, the white jacket and fur at the top. he bald and shiny head. She pushed forward to inquire how a godly man such as him had appeared only today in her life.

However the sounds of a person shouting as they tried to push their way in broke her from the spell as she made eye contact with a man. A tall lanky man with black hair and a ridiculous horse costume on his body.

"You are not the person I am looking for. I'll take my leave now." the man dashed away."

The crowd was not pleased by the sudden intrusion and rude behavior showcased to the idol of the crowd so they charged forward and dragged the person back.

"Show some respect to Aria Bard."

"He is a famous wizard, a nobody like you could never measure up to him."

the crowd kept slandering the man before them.

"I am very sorry to offend you but you are simply not the person I am looking for. I don't want to cause any more trouble." the man cried out and the person was booted before Carla could even get a chance to speak to him.

"Ah, I must go, there is a party at the docks and of course I recommend you all come." Aria Bard gave a smile and he departed.

The figure on the ground was rubbing his head when a figure came up. "Sagi you've had it rough, lets go find your friend in another city. It looks like he isn't here." the newcomer

"Thanks for the help Warren, guess its not the Celestial Spirit King moshi moshi." A shadow encompassed both of them and they both turned to see the site of a cat girl standing before them.

"Aria Bard seems like a real piece of work, thanks for saving me there."

The trio headed toward a cafe and the duo in front of Carla started to eat. Warren just kept stuffing his face as if he hadn't seen food in months. Scarfing it down to no end sending food everywhere. On the other hand Sagittarius was much more refined. Taking small bites and wiping his mouth occasionally, the image of a refined man.

"The man was using an illegal charm spell, despite my looks I am a mage but thanks for helping me out."

"No problem, we thank you for the food moshi moshi" Sagittarius stated after he swallowed his food.

"People like Aria Bard who resorts to such means to woo girls doesn't have any good intentions, I hope to join a guild but all the famous ones are hard to be accepted into." Carla pondered and the duo in front of her looked at each other. "Tahl oo muk?" Warren spouted from his food-filled mouth and Sagittarius nodded his head.

"Anyway you gentlemen said you were looking for someone?" Carla inquired and she gazed at the two before her.

"Yeah we're looking for a tall buff guy called the Celestial Spirit King." Warren exclaimed and Carla's face contorted to showcase her confusion.

"Is that a title? Is he spirit mage?" Carla asked and Sagittarius shook his head. "No we mean the real deal. The one who resides in the Spirit Dimension moshi moshi."

"Then why are you looking for him in a human town? If anything find a spirit mage who can make a gate." Carla exclaimed with disbelief. "Honestly what are the two of you even doing. Stop wasting time."

Leaving some money on the table Carla turned to leave, she was stopped shortly by the teary outburst from the duo behind her but scoffing at their childish behavior she left them to eat.

* * *

Sitting in the park and looking at Wizard Weekly Volume 7 she viewed the news of Fairy Tail as they caused more havoc across the land. " A great guild such as Fairy tail wouldn't hire nobodies like me, I guess only great wizards are accepted into the guild" Carla cast her gaze away before she flipped through the magazine again to land on the gravure photos.

"Coco huh, the cute fairy of Fairy tail." Sure the girl was petite, almost her size which made Carla's expression darken. "If I joined them would I become like this? A Fairy model for the magazine?"

Carla shook her head behind her Aria Bard appeared "Ah Fairy Tail huh?"

"I advise you back away you creep, you're Charm spell no longer works on me anymore." Carla growled and Aria Bard claps his hands. "Took you for a wizard at first glance, just come to the party tonight."

"As if I'd follow a known creep." Carla scoffed and she stomped away only for the voice behind her to say something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Ah but I'm in Fairy Tail you know, you know of Aria Bard of Fairy Tail right?"

"I have heard of it" Carla stuttered and she turned around.

"I can put in a good word to the master if you keep quiet of the charm spell, the yacht is actually on the way to Fairy Tail's place consider it a free ride." Aria Bard left with a wave and Carla slumped a bit. "I hate that man with a passion, but if he can get me into Fairy Tail then I'll have to tolerate him."

* * *

Night time fell upon the town and Carla transformed herself to a more formal dress to attend the party. Flying over she landed with ease and gazed at the yacht before her.

She went up the plank to find a luxurious setting of ballroom tables and lights. Many ladies were walking around in gowns and dresses and Carla felt glad she took the time to put on something formal.

Aria Bard raised a glass and wandered over with a grin, "Welcome, ready to set off for Fairy Tail?"

"Let us go" Carla nodded and after a few more people came on the ship started to set sail.

Carla was guided to a private room and was offered a glass of wine by Aria Bard.

Reluctantly she took a sip and she instantly knocked aside the rest of the glass.

"Sedatives?" Carla growled and Aria Bard laughs. "Ah as expected of a wizard, but never fear we are headed toward Bosco."

"What about Fairy Tail?"

"This is a slave ship, illegal business why should the guild know how I get my money?"

Carla attempted to dash forward to kick the guy before her but her arms were held by two big pirates.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You are merchandise, stop resisting, man it would have been easier if you were knocked out like the rest of them.

Carla growled but the ship lurched. An arrow zoomed past the room and kept on puncturing the walls.

"Huh?" Aria Bard exclaimed and the ship lurched again this time it was swiftly being pulled toward the shores.

"Cut the ropes you imbeciles" Aria Bard exclaimed but Carla took their unstable stances and knocked them over with two kicks. She activated her wings and she flew she curled herself to make her figure small enough to fit the large hole in the ship and flew into the skies.

From the shore was a large rope that was tugging the boat back to shore. On the beach. A lone man wielding a bow.

"Sagittarius thanks for the help."

"I have business with that man, I didn't do this with the intention of saving you moshi moshi."

"Then I am in your debt." Carla said and the boat toppled onto the shore.

"Listen here Aria Bard, As a member of Fairy Tail I can't allow you use slander our guild's name" Sagittarius exclaimed , on his hand was the markings and in sigma for the famous guild and Carla's mouth fell in shock.

"Big Boss Boze, I think this guy is the real deal, that marking."

"Idiot don't call me that."

"Boze of Prominance, famous for using his lullabies to commit crimes and exiled from his guild many years ago." Warren exclaimed as he showed up.

"You are running late my friend moshi moshi."

"I'm not half horse you know." Warren panted and he collapsed on the ground.

In the middle of their conversation Boze raised his hands. "Howling" and a swarm of notes flew forward.

"Sound magic is useless against something that travels beyond the speed of sound." Notching an arrow Sagittarius fired and the arrow punctured the spell, as well as blowing away many people.

"Fairy Tail... Fairy Tail... THIS is going to far!" Carla exclaimed as the destruction from Sagittarius's arrows started to wreck the port.

The guards started to show up so Sagitarrius and Warren grabbed Carla and ran. 

"Why am I being dragged along you two." Carla complained

"My lady, didn't you want to join our esteemed guild moshi moshi?" Sagittarius asked and Carla stayed silent.

The trio then proceeded to run away from the guards.


	2. A Missing Brandish

"The guild is enormous" Carla exclaimed as she stared at the intimidating structure ahead of her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" Warren said and Sagittarius flashed a bright grin. "Welcome to home."

The trio walked toward the giant doors and Sagittarius threw them open. "We're home everyone."

The guild cheered and a few people laughed. "I heard about the ports, it was hilarious." a guy said and Sagittarius launched an arrow from his bow and it pinned the poor man onto a pillar cracking the structure. "The news regarding my king was false. For that you shall pay.

A petite girl with a spiked headband bounded over. "Sagi, you're wrecking the place again."

"Don't bother, its already turning into a brawl." Warren sighed and the guild members started to throw punches

Carla observed the surroundings as everything descended into madness. "So this is Fairy Tail."

A girl in a pale blue mini skirt and her amaranth hair was tied up with orange bows. "Yo Sagi, fight me. We got a grudge to settle."

"Sherria, I know you guys don't get along but please I hate people like you." a girl in a blue coat and hat, a rain seemed to settle around her.

Ignoring the girls advice Sherria charged forward with winds in her hand.

"Those two are always fighting, why not love instead?" a rounded guy with makeup and wings appeared. his bald head shown.

"Bob stay out of this, we don't want your talk of love" Sagittarius and Sherria exclaimed and they punched him away.

"The sounds of discord permeates through the guild, I must uphold order" an elder man shows up and Carla's eyes shown.

"Org, the top ranked. Mage who upholds order" Carla exclaimed and the man before her threw out his fist.

"Ill settle this conflict" and he jumps into the fray. "Not you too..." Carla whines and she holds her head as her ideal guild was shattered into pieces.

Amiss the dust and debris of the guild a lone figure walks forward. "Sorry. The people here can be real rowdy." The figure's voice echoed to Carla and from her hands Carla looked up to see a figure she was familiar with.

"Coco?"

"Its fine to let the people get their stress out, can't have them breaking down in the middle of missions, though I would put their efforts at a 3/10."

"Are you sure? The damage I see is getting a bit out of hand, order would be a good thing to bring to this place." Carla suggested and Coco laughs.

"4/10 for your words, but I give myself a 10/10 that I can stop this before it gets to far."

A figure flew toward them and Coco jumped up and did a spinning hook kick and blasted them away.

"Um..."

"Don't worry about it, all of our mages are tough. Especially the guys." Coco smiled and Carla took a step back.

The air blew as another figure flew past the duo and interrupted their chat as a figure collided into a table and fell underneath the debris.

"You animal, I'm sorry for what I've done but why'd you have to go that far."

"This spirit apologizes for his rude implications but if you suddenly attack moshi moshi then of course I'd retaliate." Sagittarius called out from the other end of the room and he ducked and shot another arrow to his attacker.

A light rain start to fall inside the guild and people started to stop. The attention was moved toward a lone figure underneath her umbrella. "You all to noisy. Juvia shall show you your places." an orb of water forming in her hands.

"My quest for the Celestial Spirit King shall not end here" Sagittarius exclaimed notching five arrows.

"Oh dear, I guess I have to get serious" Bob sighed and cupped his hands to his face, puckering his lips.

"Its time to restore peace and order" A holy aura radiated from Org.

"Boreas has blessed me, It'd be a shame not to use it" Sherria grins her hands forming with dark clouds.

The group was ready to charge in when an aromatic aura traveled across the guild, a soothing calm that made people just relax with dumb expressions on their face.

"Enough, its hard enough dealing with the magic council when you children wreck everything. "

"I'm not going to list names but many of you bring about troubles that make my young skin turn old" a girl in a grass skirt and a lei on her head.

"But who cares about what the council says, since magic is the unreasonable born from reason, to grow we must surpass what we know, so don't worry about the council and be yourselves, it is the Fairy Tail Way." the girl cries out and the crowd cheers.

"That is Master Enno for you, a top tier 11/10 from my books. " Coco said and she dashes over to start repairing the guild. Many others were also contributing.

* * *

After the repairs were finished Carla obtained her guild mark from Coco.

"Looks nice, but personally I don't like cats so I'll have to give you a 2/10" Coco apologized and Carla smiles meekly.

"Its alright child, but at least now I am a part of Fairy Tail. It has been my dream to attend this place."

Coco opened her mouth to reply when some noise came over near the bar.

"Please, as a friend of my mother please send someone to find her, she's promised to come back within three days yet its been a week since she left." a boy spoke and Enno crossed her arms and turned her head. "Sorry kid, I know you're worried but we wouldn't have members who can't pull their own weight."

"But..." the kid said and Enno shook her head again. "As the son of a mage, and someone who is practicing magic, you know what magic is capable of. Believe in your mother and stay at home. She will come back eventually. "

The boy gave a sigh and he left.

Sagittarius also left abruptly with Warren running after him.

"What was that about?"

"Ah, the kid's name is Larcade, he was found alone wandering the Alveraz empire so one of our mages, Brandish, took him in. Brandish took a job in Mount Hokabe and hasn't been back for a week so of course Larcade is worried.

"Do you know why Sagittarius left suddenly then? Its like the story affected him somehow."

"Ah that, Sagi also had someone leave him when he was young. The Celestial Spirit King found him and raised him but one day he suddenly vanished. If the same thing is happening to Larcade with Brandish then of course Sagi would do anything to help." Coco explained and she put up the glass she was wiping.

Carla thought for a few seconds before she hopped off her stool. "Thanks for the help Fairy of Fairy Tail. I have something that came up so I'll be back later."

"Good luck, see you soon" Coco waved.

* * *

The cart rumbled to a stop and the trio known as Sagittarius, Carla and Warren hoped out.

Carla shivered before she activated her transformation magic to make herself coat and boots.

"I find the temperature a bit chilly, its the middle of summer so why is it like this?" Carla questioned.

"If you came up here without preparation then why did you come with us in the first place?" Warren asked.

"You guys helped me out when I was on the ship, and as a member of this guild I wanted to do something to pay you guys back."

"You could have paid for some food instead of trekking across a vast white mountain."

"That statement is incorrect, I am sure we have some grey around here moshi moshi."

"Sagi, I thought we agreed not to take things literally."

"So we're looking for Brandish right? Where should we start?" Carla jumped right to the point stunning the two bickering idiots.

"I can use my telepathy to try to find her wavelength, of course if she has no conscious then I can't detect her. 4

Warren closed his eyes and the group fell into silence.

"I can detect a signiture rapidly approaching from the north. ETA about 5 seconds" Warren said. No sooner had he closed his lips a figure emerged from the blizzard and knocked away Sagittarius and Carla.

It was a white ape-ish creature with a horn on top of his head. it scrambled around observing the trio and it grabbed Warren before dashing off. "A man, I found a man"

Carla and Sagittarius looked at each other before they scrambled after the beast that took their friend.

Meanwhile with Warren he was concentrating on sending the directions toward Carla and Sagittarius.

"Come on guys, get here quickly." Warren muttered to himself. Despite being a mage he wasn't confident in his ability to hold singular combat with a Balkan.

The Balkan dropped Warren onto the ground and pranced around happily slamming the ground muttering words such as "Man, handsome."

Suddenly the beast stopped pounding the ground and crouched closely it gave a smile before two people arrived.

"Guys am I so happy to see you" Warren cried out and the beast scoffs. "Who?"

"We are looking for a girl named Brandish, care to tell us where you are hiding her?" Sagittarius asked, his bow notched.

"Are you sure this thing can understand you? I know it spoke words but any creature with half a brain can speak Man." Carla sighed.

The Balkan clapped its hands and pointed in a direction.

Sagittarius clambered over to take a look and he was thrown out of the cave.

"That idiot" Carla sighed and she readied herself in a position to fight.

"Woman no like" the Balkan sneered as it turned toward Carla. It dashed forward and unleashed a flurry of punches which Carla agilely dodged. She sent forward a swift kick and it was blocked by the broad arms of the Balkan.

"Not good!" Carla exclaimed as it grabbed her leg and flung her across the way.

A sense of weightlessness before her body was wracked in pain due to the impact of hitting the icy wall. The air in her lungs left in an instant and she fell to the ground gasping for air, however due to the coldness of the air she ended up coughing.

Warren saw his two friends being thrown around and he closed his fists and clenched his eyes. "You can do this Warren, if you stand around doing nothing then the results that come back will obviously nothing." Warren gave a battlecry and he dashed forward the Balkan turning his way.

Catching the arm easily it lifted Warren up leaving him hanging in the air.

"Man, no good." The Balkan sneered and with a jolt the arrow pierced its side. sending it flying back into the wall.

"That was rude of you, If you wanted me gone you should have asked nicely." Sagittarius said frostily as he brushed snow off his head and shoulders.

"How did you get back?" Warren asked and he pointed toward an arrow with string on it.

"You do like your tether arrows." Warren said and Sagittarius gave a nod.

"Now tell us where is Brandish?" Sagittarius asked

The Balkan said nothing, except it melted into a women with a bright green bobbed hair, she wears a burgundy dress with a gold jacket.

"Brandish?" Warren and Sagittarius exclaimed and they immediately went to go treat her, meanwhile in a corner Carla was struggling to get up.

* * *

"You guys say that all of Fairy Tail is nakama yet you leave me to flounder around." Carla was pissed and the two in front of her were in a dogeza apologizing to her.

"We are truly sorry for the events that transpired in Mount Hakobe and we will make it up to you one day moshi moshi." Sagittarius said and Warren nodded his head.

Carla gave a sigh and checked up on their other patient. Brandish Mu. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that my wounds were patched up, it was a genius idea to break your bow for my wounds my pet." Brandish put on airs and Carla's opinion of her dropped dramatically.

"It was no problem, I just have to fix my bow on a later date and it should be good as new moshi moshi" Sagittarius said and he got up.

"We should leave, its not safe to be on the mountain when night falls." Warren said and the group packed up and departed.

* * *

Larcade broke down in his adoptive mother's arms and Brandish soothed him. "I'm back now, sorry for making you worry my sweet. Did you practice your magic like I told you to?"

"I did, Thank you Sagi, Warren, Carla. I'll remember this in my heart." Larcade made a peaceful prayer pose and he gave them a wish of good luck and a wave of farewell.

Leaving the mother and son to catch up the trio left to go back to the guild. Carla was thinking to herself.

"Fairy Tail was my dream guild, it may be reckless and outrageous but everyone is warm and kind. I am thankful that it was this guild I joined." Carla thought to herself and she saw the looming structure ahead of her. "I'm home."

* * *

Hello all- Author Sederance here with a rare author's note. Shuffled stuff are my favorite type of stories to write. the what-ifs of when characters are moved around. Of course sometimes it can't work out and other times people go ooc but its part of the fun in writing such fics. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as well as the other Shuffled stories I plan to write/update.

Of course updates will be slow in regards to the free time I have due to college and work, but when I do update please leave a review of what you liked and what I need to improve. Thank you guys again for reading this story of mine.


	3. Kyoka Mansion Pt 1

_**First of all, I am sorry for the long delay. At the time I wrote this I had a bunch of time before school started so I wanted to try a new project with a series I loved a lot. Of course school went and messed up my vibes so I had to delay this as more important things like school projects and scholarships took up my time. On a side note, I think I'll be able to find time to update this sporadically, very sporadically if you catch my drift. Enough rambling however, time to go to the things you want to read about!**_

* * *

In the town of Magnolia located in the continent of Fiore, among the 60,000 residents that resided in this merchant city of magic past the Chaldean Cathedral in the center of the town lies the magic guild Fairy Tail.

Located nearby is a small house with a rent of 70,000 that is located near the shopping center was the house of Carla. It had pure white walls and a subtle scent of wood, many storage spaces and a dainty little fire place to keep Carla warm during the winter.

Carla was in the middle of setting up decorations for her, After hanging up a painting of a floating island she passed by her chair and noticed a figure. "Ah Sagittarius, can you help hanging up these curtains, I won't be able to reach them" Carla said and Sagittarius bowed "Alright moshi moshi." the spirit said and he went about drapping pink curtains.

Noticing the other figure Carla took a box and placed it as well. "Warren, can you make sure these cat statues are spread across the house thanks!" Carla asked and she turned to go do something else as Warren voiced his acceptance of the task .

That voice however stopped Carla in her tracks.

She slowly turned around to see the two people going about her house decorating the place in pink curtains and dark oak cat statues and she cried out. "Hold on! Why are the two of you in my house?"

Sagittarius shrugged as he straightened out a curtain. "ah, Coco moshi moshi told us the location of your house and we wanted to stop by." he said simply.

"You guys are committing multiple crimes, breaking an entering, invasion of privacy and trespassing just to name a few." Carla huffed.

"But we're guild mates, no biggie." Warren said as he rubbed the wall. "This is a nice wall by the way."

"Thanks, I love the white color..." Carla paused. "That's not the point, both of you get out right now."

"We came all this way to see you though moshi moshi." Sagittarius sighed.

"At least give us some tea." Warren complained.

"Why should I service the intruders of my household?"

"We can answer any questions that you're curious about" Warren smirked.

"And what questions may I have?" the young white cat inquired.

"About the celestial spirits and why Sagittarius here hasn't gone away yet." Warren responded.

"How did you know?"

"I'd rather not say" Warren coughed.

"Warren can see into your mind, and send messages, you can also send messages back to him yet not see into his mind moshi moshi." Sagittarius explained.

"Sagi please, don't give away my secret like that" Warren cried and Carla started to stew.

"my my, remember how I spoke about invasion of privacy? It got a whole lot worst."

Carla lunged across the table and the trio got into a fight as they rolled around on the floor. A few minutes later both Sagittarius and Warren had large bumps on their head as they gloomily drank their tea as Carla huffed in her chair.

"Tell me about the celestial spirits. I know that you reside in the spirit world but why are you still here?"

"For that reason I do not know, many years ago the world became messed up. Us spirits were set free from the spirit world and were unbounded by our keys while people were bounded to the keys in our stead. It is part of the reason why I search for the Spirit King, in hopes of him reversing this terrible spell."

"Sounds like a tough problem, what would I be able to do to help?" Carla asked

"First I'd like to get Celestial spirit keys to find out who has been bounded to the keys... though we don't have a celestial spirit mage with us moshi moshi" Sagittarius sighed

"I think I heard about Virgo's key at this mansion, we can go find out about it, I actually grabbed the mention of it." Warren suggested.

"Lets do it, I think Sagittarius here wants some closure." Carla said.

"You guys don't have to worry about I moshi moshi." Sagittarius quickly argued

"Its decided" Warren said adamantly.

"Agreed, the course of action?" Carla asked.

"Take the mission, though we need a maid, Carla you up for it?" Warren asked.

"If its for the sake of the team then sure." Carla could only sigh

"Aren't you two going a bit to far without consulting me moshi moshi? Sagittarius interrupted

"No exceptions let us go!" The duo said and Sagittarius could only sigh and go along with them.

"I guess this makes us a team" Sagitarrius said.

* * *

At the guild a group of three was advancing toward the job board. A girl in a purple sleeveless kimono scanned the board only to find the missing space of the job she wanted to do.

"Hey Coco, the job at Kyoka Mansion" The girl asked and the young athlete turned to look at the trio.

"Ah Kamika, Dezille, Alzack, sorry the job was taken by Warren since he wanted to find a key for Sagi-san though without a female the effort would be a flat 0/10" Coco chuckled to herself.

"Ah I wanted to do the mission to, it was a good 20,000 jewels." Kamika pouted.

"I don't think the job would be worth it anyway, I just received news for that request. " Enno smiled sweetly from behind the bar.

"Was it canceled? Honestly the effort I made to put the information up was 11/10."

"Its nothing silly like that, the reward was raised to 2 million" Enno dropped the bomb and the guild expoded into a comotion.

"Two Million for just a book? Man I missed out" Kamika groaned.

Sherria scoffed. "Its getting interesting huh". She got up to stretched as the guild descended into chaos.

* * *

Somewhere else in a carriage Carla was practicing on being a maid while Sagittarius and Warren was critiquing her.

As they arrived the three of them discussed what they should be doing.

"It was a tough ride, maybe some food to calm ourselves a bit." Sagittarius suggested and the other two agreed. "Best get our needs out of the way before we meet the client, I wouldn't want anyone's stomach to disgust them. "

The trio went to eat a quick meal before heading over to the client's house where the voice over the intercom asked them to come to the back entrance.

"Welcome I am Kaby Melon and this is my wife" the man introduced and the trio introduced themselves back.

"Fairy tail mages huh, I'm surprised that you would even take up my request, so young and lively."

"So what do you want us to do?" Warren asked.

"I want you to steal a one-of-a-kind book from Kyoka mansion. Named Daybreak. Destroy it"

"Got it, well if that is all then we should go" Warren said.

"Why do you want to destroy the book if you mind me asking?"

"I just need the book destroyed" Kaby said.

"If that is what you need done then I will go." Carla nodded and the trio left.

"Dear, are you sure you want this, Kyoka destroyed the last team we sent." Kaby's wife voiced her concern.

"I just can't let that book still be around."

* * *

The mansion that the trio stood before was elaborate, the front gate was decorated by various runes and demonic markings, the plantlife inside had a sick purple color to them as they twisted around skeleton trees.

"Whoa this place looks like a demon lives here" Warren sighed.

"Just be quiet and let me get us in"

Carla changed from her cat form into her human form and conjured a pair of maid clothing onto her body. Carla took out a mirror and inspected her clothing and body to make sure there was no odd clothing sticking out and she adjusted herself.

Taking a step forward and ringing the bell she composed herself. "Carla at your service, here to apply for the position of maid."

Carla waited for a response yet none came from the intercom all that appeared before her was a wave-like orb or dark matter.

Carla observed it with caution as a purple-gloved hand protruded from the orb. Next a pair of horns and a face with an eye-patch. "Another applicant?" the person asked, her upper body was now out of the orb revealing a dark cloak, cherry lips and pale skin. A white dress with purple wrappings.

"Yes, are you the owner of this mansion Madam Kyoka?"

"No, I am the Accursed Celestial Spirit of Power, Minerva" The girl scoffed from her hands a wavy orb started to materialize.

"Master, the human wishes to speak with you." Minerva drawled and from the orb came another person. A demon in fact.

A helmeted head with a blue gem, two green horns with wicked bone-plated claws alongside crow feet.

"This person wants to be my maid?" The demon speaks.

"It would appear so Lady Kyoka." Minerva snickered.

"She looks like a human... you know what I like to do with humans."

"She has a tail though, perhaps she is not human?" Minerva asked.

"Girl are you human?" Lady Kyoka asked.

"No! I am an Exceed" Carla said. "This form is just a form I took because not many would accept a cat maid." Carla answered truthfully.

"Let me see your exceed form." Kyoka asked.

Carla swiftly switched back to her cat form and she spun around to showcase her full inhumane figure.

"A cat maid hmm, I don't have one of those yet." Kyoka hummed.

"We do have a Demonic spirit, a frog, a plant, and a fire spirit under your service master." Minerva sneered.

"An exceed at that, tell me cat do you know any magic?"

"Aera, Transformation and bits of Precognition" Carla replied truthfully.

"Seems like a few good skills are there, I trust you won't do anything hasty while you're here." Kyoka asked, "We don't take kindly to intruders. "

"Nothing to fast" Carla answered.

"Ohhh" Kyoka sneered and she waved a hand, come on in then."

The trio disappeared into the orb. Warren concentrated on the link between him and Carla and waited for the confirmation.

* * *

As Carla was led around the mansion she noticed a private library and she started to wander to it. As she entered she got a vision of chains... chains and runes.

Carla broke from her vision and quickly scanned the room to look for the book that she needed to find and she needed to find it quickly.

She went around to each of the books and quickly scanned the shelves.

"Daybreak... Daybreak... where can you be?"

"Looking for something?" a voice whispered into her ear and she whirled around to see Minerva holding a golden book.

"I've been found" Carla said in her mind and Warren woke up.

"You're coming with me traitor." Minerva sneered and the two of them were dragged into the orb.

* * *

 ** _Hello guys Sederance here, sorry for the long wait. School started and that alongside my part-time-job has me on my feet for most of the time. I do have time to write but I do prioritize other fics. I finally decided to throw myself and my inspiration toward my shuffled fics to give them some love since I love Fairy Tail so much._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for this sporadic update I shall see if I can squeeze anymore time for this fic. :D_**


	4. Kyoka Mansion Pt 2

"The connection was cut" a voice spoke.

Two figures were waiting at the side of a mansion dressed in vines of purple color and trees with no leaves.

"This is bad moshi moshi" Sagittarius exclaimed and he notched his bow to fire at the gates.

"Hold on, we can't just barge into the mansion." Warren quickly stopped his friend.

"Then what do you want me to do moshi moshi?"

"Hey instead of knocking the gate down and alerting them of our presence we can just get onto the roof and slide on in." Warren explained.

Sagittarius rubbed his chin as he eyed the mansion.

"You sure that it would be better than just saving Carla right away moshi moshi?" Sagittarius asked, his face was contorting from concern.

"Trust in me friend, when have I been wrong before?" Warren reassured.

"Alright let us do this."

The two dispersed from the area as they aim to scale the building. The duo was unaware of a plant bud turning to watch them as they went through with their plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room a certain cat was starting to wake up. Much of what remembers is clouded by a dark haze as she struggles to find herself. As she moved the rattling of chains made her aware of her imprisoned state. Carla struggled to escape by activating her magical power only to find it failed her.

On her bodies were multiple runes that glowed an ominous purple color as a familiar figure emerged and stared at her as she sharped many needles against a whetstone.

"Finally awake huh kitty cat?" Minerva sneered as she placed each needle carefully in her gauntlet.

"What do you want with me spirit?" Carla snarled and Minerva just laughed.

"Me? A spirit? What silly joke do you dare spit to me. Why has the world become like this? Why can't I become a being of absolute power like my mistress. A demon." Minerva growled her displeasure.

"As if I want to serve that Celestial spirit king bastard."

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Carla inquired and Minerva clicked the needles together. "Oh what I normally do to traitors of our mistress. We carve them up and kill them."

Carla froze at the words that were spoken, "You can't be serious, such activities would make you the target of the magic council."

"As if we weren't already targeted, why else do you think we only have four maids, those council bastards try to take everything from our Mistress." Minerva spat.

"Enough talk, let me carve you up good before my Mistress gets here." Minerva sang and she inched closer as she rasped the needles against the wall.

Sagittarius severed the rope and he took back his arrow. "Come on Warren can you make a connection with Carla now?"

"Negative, let us get into the building, I feel as if something is blocking my connection."

The two stealthily entered from the window as they slide it open and made their way inside to find themselves in a store room. Opening the door they found themselves on the second-floor hallway and after looking around to see no soul in sight they proceeded further.

"Odd, why are there so many plants? Is this a greenhouse?"

"If it was a greenhouse then it would be green plants and not purple.

"INTRUDER" A figure croaked and the duo whirled around to see an amphibious girl in a maid outfit. Her eyes were bulgy and the skin a dark green color. A tongue hung on the side as webbed hands and feet prepped themselves into a fighting stance.

"Warren quick, scatter moshi moshi!" Sagittarius called and he released an arrow which the frog-maid hopped away to avoid.

Warren on the other hand left the scene in hopes of finding their missing friend.

"Another wizard sent by the council huh, I get sick and tired of you raiding us all the time. This is payback for Artura" The frog-maid screamed as she hopped up and flew downwards in a jump kick.

"I do not know who Artura is, and I am not sent by the council. I am a proud member of Fairy Tail and I only came here for a book. If you wish to stand between me and my objective then sadly we are destined to be enemies moshi moshi." Sagittarius exclaimed and he notched three arrows and sent them flying.

"I don't care who you are, if you are a wizard then you shall die!" the frog croaked.

* * *

In another part of the mansion Warren ran forward as fast as his legs could carry him. He activated his magic radar in hopes of finding Carla and location of other mages

As the readings started to project onto the screen it flashed as multiple dots started to appear.

Two of them were clashing, another was moving with another dot close behind. One was alone far away, another was also by itself. The last few were his own dot, and one rapidly approaching him.

Warren whirled around and jumped out of his current location only for the ground to erupt into flames.

From the pillar emerged a flaming demon, its form flickered as flames danced across its skin before being absorbed into a figure with cream skin and red and white maid uniform.

"Ooh? An intruder? How shall I serve you today? Sashimi? Roasted? Charred?" The fire maid giggled as she pulled two giant cleavers from her back.

Warren started to sweat. He backed away slowly as the maid took steps forward.

Warren started to run for his life.

"Crap, I should have learned some sort of attack magic when I started to get tangled with Sagi-san" Warren cursed as he passed by a duo also running. A cat with wings as she flew to avoid the demon Minerva whose gloved hands were full of needles.

* * *

How Carla escaped was a simple matter, as Minerva drew close to drag the needles across her body, Carla moved so that the sharp needles destroyed the chains that held her in place.

Carla felt her magical power returning to her and she activated Aera and flew forward past Minerva.

"Get back here you pest." The celestial spirit screamed and she lunged forward, an orb encasing her hand as it juts out of another orb in Carla's path.

Carla swerved around the hand as a needle clipped the edge of her wing snagging a feather.

Carla grimaced in pain but she reached the door and opened it with ease before slamming it shut behind her. And not a moment to soon as a hand punctured the door trying to grasp for the escapee.

* * *

Across the mansion battles were raging from the Horse and the Frog, to the Man and the Flames, to a Cat and Demon. Each were fighting in their own way be it through combat or through seeking help.

Meanwhile as they fought a person sat atop and watched it all. To say this was a person would be an understatement. She was Kyoka. One of the Demon Books of Zeref and was tasked with trying to create more.

"Entertain me like the bugs you are, nothing you'll do will stop me... though to think they were after this accursed book Daybreak... an attempt to recreate a Demon Book of Zeref ha ha ha, to think such a famed author would fail."

There was an explosion and the demoness in question turned to observe the battle between Sagittarius and the frog demon. "Kaeru do not let me down now sweetie. Or else I'd have to torture you back into shape." The demoness sneered.

"Shigemi, please continue to monitor the situation." Kyoka asked a small flower and it opened its bud to speak. "Yes Mistress."

"This will become quite interesting." Kyoka grinned

A battle between a Celestial Demon and a Cat. A Human and a Flame Spirit. A Former Celestial Spirit and a Frog.

"Show me what you are capable of you bugs." Kyoka laughed.

* * *

As Warren and Carla passed each other they skidded to a halt as they turned to face each other.

"Warren?"

"Carla?"

"Look out!" They both cried as they dodged to the side as a Flame Spirit and a Celestial Demon collided.

"Ooh?" The flame spirit coughed out embers as the needled hand went through her body.

"Madra you fool, why are you here?" Minerva scowled.

"Hunting... Prey." the maid known as Madra spluttered and her body started to lose shape to become that of flames.

The two Fairy Tail mages watched as the flames scattered into ashes and dusted the floor.

A maleficent aura started to appear around the celestial demon as Minerva spun around to face them.

"With the unfortunate dispersal of my comrade it falls to me to take her place..." Minerva growls as she charges forward.

"Do you have an idea on how to combat this foe?" Warren asked.

"I never faced a celestial spirit before, I've seen the keys but none of them were of the astrological zodiac."

"Sagi-san also hasn't faced a new celestial spirit yet." Warren explained.

"This will be a problem then." Carla said simple and Warren could only nod.

"Enough talk, lets torture." Minerva growled and she launched forward and took a couple of swipes.

* * *

"Artura... I have failed you." The frog demon slumps from her pinned state against the wall.

"I do not know who Artura is moshi moshi, but you have taken enough of my time already." Sagittarius said and he turned to go look for his two companions.

Sagittarius trotted carefully when he felt something that wasn't quite right.

Whirling around and launching an arrow, a vine was cut and fell to the ground.

At this simple action multiple vines across the walls became animated and flew toward the former celestial spirit.

"Curious... You. A being of Celestial Energy... No summoner?" a small voice spoke.

It was feminine, quiet and shy. From the floor bloomed a large flower, as it opened in the center sat a girl with long dark hair with thorns. Her body was petite in a green vine dress.

"Name... Shigemi of... The Briar... A false demon..." The girl spoke.

"I do not know what you want from me Shigemi, but can I ask what happened to my friends moshi moshi. " Sagittarius asked.

"Shigemi... Observe... They... are in danger..." The plant demon said matter of factly.

"Can you bring me to them?"

"Negative... Master... you are not." Shigemi said

"If you wont lead me to them moshi moshi, I will be forced to secure it from you moshi moshi."

"Hostile intent... located... aggresive actions... allowed." Shigemi spoke and once again the walls came alive as vines launched themselves at Sagittarius.

"Warren... Carla... be safe." Sagittarius said as he notched an arrow and he fired it.

* * *

 _ **One day... I thought I was lost but then you came along.**_

 _ **One day... we met at a port and we talked and got along.**_

 ** _We talked and grew and became fast friends, we trust one another._**

 ** _For when there are new beginnings we only have each other._**

 ** _A new place with jobs, fun, friends and a place to call home._**

 ** _You all are my family and for that I am thankful to you all."_**

Next time on Shuffled Fairy Tail, we witness the fight between The Celestial Demon Minerva vs Fairy Tail wizards Warren Rocko and Carla. Sagittarius also has his own fight to deal with against the Plant Demon Shigemi.

What will come from the fight between them, and what of the Demoness in the shadows, the one who holds the book Daybreak.


End file.
